I just wanna do it with you
by wiim are
Summary: "baiklah, silahkan kalian menyematkan Cincin pernikahan untuk pasangan kalian" cicin pernikahannya begitu unik, milik hinata terukir logo clan uzumaki (spiral) lalu milik naruto terukir logo clan hyuga (api biru)


Hai minna, ketemu lagi sama wim

Kali ini wim bikin sequelnya "kisah hidup naruto" tapi yang prolog

Yaudah lah gk usah pake bacot lagi, langsung aja ya

I just wanna do it with you

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sama, saya pinjem aja kok

Rated : T (gak berani macem2) #plak

"rikoudaime hokage-sama, kapan kau akan melamar pacarmu itu" kata seseorang berambut merah pada anaknya

"ah, jangan menggodaku donk kaa-chan" ujar naruto

"iya naruto,kapan kau ingin melamar hinata,terakhir aku melihat bayi adalah 22 tahun yang lalu saat kau lahir,hahaha" goda minato

"umm, sepertinya kalian benar2 menginginkan pernikahanku,baiklah, aku akan bilang pada orangtua hina-chan secepatnya"

"kami harus ikut" kata kushina

"yondaime-sama,rikoudaime-sama,kushina-san ,sedang apa kalian ke sini?" kata seorang penjaga klan hyuga pada rombongan keluarga namikaze itu

"kami ingin bertemu dengan hiasi-san,apa dia ada?"

"oh, hiasi-sama, mizuki-sama, hinata-sama sedang keluar,mungkin beberapa jam lagi akan kembali" ujar penjaga itu

"hmm,,sepertinya masih lama, ya sudah kami pulang saja, _jaa_" kata naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan mansion hyuga diikuti minato dan kushina

"_jaa_ rikoudaime-sama, yondaime-sama,kushina-san"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah

"kaa-chan, kira2 mereka kemana ya?"

"entahlah, kaa-chan jadi kecewa"

"mungkin mereka ada misi keluar desa, eh tapi tou-chan tidak pernah memberikan mereka misi keluar desa"kata minato

"mungkin perintah tsunade baa-chan" kata naruto, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah

"_TADAIMAAA….!"_ Kata naruto,padahal dirumah tidak ada siapa2

"_baka_,mana mungkin ada orang di rumah…."

"_okaerinasai_ naru-kun" kata seseorang di dalam rumah namikaze

"eh hina-chan.."

"kenapa kau disini" Tanya naruto

"kami disini ingin menagih janjimu pada hinata saat pelantikanmu" kata seseorang secara tiba2

"yo hiasi , tadi kami sudah ke rumahmu untuk menepati janji" kata minato

"arggg,aku tidak mengerti, janji apa ya?" kata naruto tiba2

"ternyata kita punya hokage yang pelupa,coba kau ingat2 apa yang kau katakan pada hinata saat pelantikanmu" kata mizuki tiba2 mengejutkan mereka semua, ternyata kata2 penjaga klan hyuga itu benar, 3 orang hyuga ini pergi untuk beberapa jam ke rumah keluarga namikaze

"umm, etoo etoo, aku lupa,hehehe"

"naruto, apa2an kau ini kau membuat janji pada hina-chan tapi kau melupakannya" omel kushina

"kau bilang ingin menikahi hinata" kata hiasi

"dan kami setuju" kata mizuki

"tapi aku belum membuat pengakuan.."

"kami sudah tau kalau kalian saling memiliki satu sama lain ,bahagia dan mampu membahagiakan pasangan kalian, jadi untuk apa kami ragu" kata2 naruto dipotong

"baiklah,kita akan persiapkan pernikahan kalian berdua"

Setelah berminggu-minggu lamaran naruto,akhirnya diadakan pesta pernikahan

"namikaze naruto, berediakah engkau menerima hyuga hinata sebagai pasangan hidupmu,baik susah maupun senang bagaimanapun keadaannya sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

"ya, aku bersedia" kata naruto dengan senyum, hari ini ia tampak berbeda dari biasanya, biasanya ia memakai baju orange panjang kebanggannya, kali ini tidak,ia menggunakan jas berwarna orange (ahahaha orange warna kebanggaan #plak) disebelahnya hinata dengan gaun berwarna lavender, sebuah pernikahan yang suci dengan anggota rookie 12 sebagai saksinya

"Dan kau hyuga hinata ,Besediakah engkau menerima namikaze naruto sebagai pendamping hidupmu baik senang maupun susah sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

"ya, aku bersedia" kata hinata dengan lantang namun lembut

"baiklah, silahkan kalian menyematkan Cincin pernikahan untuk pasangan kalian" cicin pernikahannya begitu unik, milik hinata terukir logo clan uzumaki (spiral) lalu milik naruto terukir logo clan hyuga (api biru)

Setelah mereka menyematkan cicin

"baiklah silahkan namikaze naruto mencium hyuga hinata"

Lalu mereka berdua berciuman sangat lama sampai akhirnya

"dengan ini aku nyatakan bahwa kalian berdua adalah suami istri"

**End**

**Epilog **

_seminggu kemudian_

Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, awalnya mereka mau membeli rumah yang kecil tapi sama minato mereka dibelikan rumah di dekat rumah minato Dan kushina ,Dan rumah itu sangat besar , karena sangat besar mereka kelelahan memindahkan barang2

"hina-Chan, kau terlihat lelah" kata naruto saat membantu hinata memindahkan barang

"tak apa naru-kun" kata hinata tapi matanya sudah memerah karena kelelahan

"hmm, setelah seminggu kita menikah, kau belum pernah membuatku kelelahan" kata naruto dengan menyeringai pada hinata

"umm, naru-kun, sebenarnya aku sedang subur, jadi.."

"jadi tunggu apa lagi, kaa-Chan Dan tou-Chan ingin seorang cucu" potong naruto

Hinata menyeringai Dan mencium naruto dengan lembut, lama2 ciuman lembut itu menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu dari mereka berdua sampai mereka kehabisan nafas

"baiklah, beres2 besok saja ya, naru akan mengambil cuti Dan membantu hina-Chan membereskan barang2 ini , sekarang naru ingin membereskan hina-Chan Dulu"

Lalu naruto menggendong hinata bridal style membawanya kekamar lalu mengunci pintu kamar, hinata hanya bisa pasrah di 'tiduri' naruto, malah Ia menikmati perlakuan rikoudaime hokage itu

**Beneran end, GƘ ǡðǡ epilog lagi**

Huh, akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita,

Gj kan..

Wim tadi sempet takut bikin epilognya, Wim kan suci #plak

Review ya..

Yang ngereview cerita "kisah hidup naruto" thx ya

hime koyuki 099 : makasih ya buat reviewnya

kyubi no baka : ya iya donk, Wim kan keren #plak, GE er mulai melanda

uzumakimahendra4 : makasih ya buat masukanya, maklum author baru, tapi Wim janji mau bikin cerita yang feelnya banyak

jeastTheNinja : naruhina never die..


End file.
